Arylene sulfide polymers, such as poly(p-phenylene sulfide), abbreviated PPS generally have limited solubility in most common solvents and usually only at elevated temperatures, e.g., about 200.degree. C. or higher. U.S. Pat. No. 3,415,889, issued Dec. 10, 1968 to Rector P. Louthan, discloses that PPS can be depolymerized (solubilized) in contact with a mixture comprising N-methyl pyrrolidone, sodium hydroxide, and hydrogen sulfide at 260.degree. C. for five hours.
In applications, such as in the production of fibers and films from arylene sulfide polymers, the melt flow and molecular weight of the polymer oftentimes changes characteristics during processing of the polymer, especially at elevated temperatures. During processing, the polymer (PPS) tends to form deposits due to gel formation, thereby tending to plug filters and spinnerets, causing premature shutdowns and additional cleanup operations. The present invention relates to compositions and process for solubilizing polymeric deposits such as are present in process equipment and remove these deposits from the equipment so that the equipment can then be returned to normal operation.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide a solution useful for solubilizing poly(arylene sulfide) resins.
Another object of this invention is to provide a process for the formation of aryl sulfides.
A further object of this invention is to provide a process for cleaning process equipment having poly(arylene sulfide) resin deposits thereon.
A further object of this invention is to provide an effective process and composition for solubilizing and cleaning process equipment of polymeric deposits.
Other objects, aspects, and the several advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art upon a study of the specification and the appended claims.